Matsuda Seiko
|jpname = 松田 聖子 |birthdate = |birthplace = Kurume, Fukuoka, Japan |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |occupation = Singer, Idol, Actress |genre = J-Pop, Kayoukyoku |image = Matsuda_Seiko.jpg }} is a Japanese soloist, songwriter, actress, and the mother of actress and singer Kanda Sayaka. Discography Studio Albums *1980.08.01 SQUALL *1980.12.02 North Wind *1981.05.21 〜Silhouette〜 *1981.10.21 Kaze Tachinu (風立ちぬ) *1982.05.21 Pineapple *1982.11.10 Candy *1983.06.01 Utopia (ユートピア) *1983.12.10 Canary *1984.06.10 Tinker Bell *1984.12.08 Windy Shadow *1985.06.05 The 9th Wave *1985.08.15 SOUND OF MY HEART *1986.06.01 SUPREME *1987.05.16 Strawberry Time *1988.05.11 Citron *1989.12.06 Precious Moment *1990.06.07 Seiko *1990.12.10 We Are Love *1991.05.02 Eternal *1992.03.25 1992 Nouvelle Vague *1992.12.02 Sweet Memories'93 *1993.05.21 DIAMOND EXPRESSION *1993.11.21 A Time for Love *1994.06.12 Glorious Revolution *1995.05.21 It's Style'95 *1996.05.14 Vanity Fair *1996.05.27 WAS IT THE FUTURE *1996.12.05 Guardian Angel *1997.05.21 My Story *1997.12.03 Sweetest Time *1998.05.08 Forever *1999.12.18 Eien no Shoujo (永遠の少女) *2000.06.28 20th Party *2001.06.20 LOVE & EMOTION Vol.1 *2001.11.28 LOVE & EMOTION Vol.2 *2002.06.21 area62 *2004.06.09 Sunshine *2005.04.06 fairy *2005.12.07 Under the beautiful stars *2006.05.31 bless you *2006.12.06 Eternal II *2007.06.06 Baby's breath *2008.05.21 My pure melody *2010.05.26 My Prelude *2011.06.01 Cherish *2012.06.06 Very Very *2013.06.05 A Girl in the Wonder Land *2014.06.04 Dream & Fantasy *2015.06.10 Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo *2016.06.08 Shining Star Best Hits Albums * 1981.11.01 Seiko・fragrance (聖子・fragrance) * 1982.07.01 Seiko・index * 1982.12.05 Kiniro no Ribbon (金色のリボン) * 1983.11.11 Seiko・plaza * 1984.03.15 Touch Me, Seiko * 1984.11.01 Seiko・Town * 1984.11.21 Seiko・Avenue * 1985.03.06 Seiko-Train * 1985.11.10 Seiko・Box * 1986.11.21 LOVE BALLADE * 1987.11.21 Snow Garden * 1988.07.21 Seiko Monument * 1991.11.21 Christmas Tree * 1991.12.01 Bible * 1994.12.01 Bible II * 1996.03.01 Bible III * 1996.11.01 Winter Tales * 1997.06.21 Seaside ~Summer Tales~ * 1997.11.21 Dear * 1998.07.18 Seiko・Celebration * 1998.11.30 Seiko '96-'98 * 1999.04.01 Ballad ~20th Anniversary * 2000.11.29 『LOVE』 Seiko Matsuda 20th Anniversary Best Selection * 2003.11.27 Another Side of Seiko 27 * 2003.11.27 Another Side of Seiko 14 * 2004.04.14 Best of Best 27 * 2004.04.14 Best of Best 13 * 2005.01.26 『Seiko Smile』 Seiko Matsuda 25th Anniversary Best Selection * 2009.11.11 Seiko Matsuda Christmas Songs * 2010.09.22 Touch Me, Seiko II * 2011.12.07 SEIKO STORY ~80's HITS COLLECTION~ * 2012.05.30 Étranger (エトランゼ) * 2014.12.24 Seiko Matsuda Best Ballad * 2015.12.09 We Love SEIKO -35th Anniversary Matsuda Seiko Kyuukyoku All Time Best 50 Songs- (松田聖子究極オールタイムベスト) Remix Albums Original Soundtracks *1981.08.08 Original Soundtrack Nogiku no Haka (オリジナル・サウンドトラック 野菊の墓) *1983.07.01 Original Soundtrack Plumeria no Densetsu (オリジナル・サウンドトラック プルメリアの伝説) *1984.07.07 Original Soundtrack Natsufuku no Eve (オリジナル・サウンドトラック 夏服のイヴ) *1985.05.03 Original Soundtrack Caribe Ai no Symphony CARIBE, Sinfonia de Amor (オリジナル・サウンドトラック カリブ・愛のシンフォニー CARIBE, Sinfonia de Amor) *1985.06.21 Original Soundtrack Penguins Memory Shiawase Monogatari (オリジナル・サウンドトラック ペンギンズ・メモリー 幸福物語) *2010.08.11 Matsuda Seiko Original Soundtrack Shuu 1981~1985 (松田聖子オリジナル・サウンドトラック集) Tribute Albums Live Albums Singles *1980.04.01 Hadashi no Kisetsu (裸足の季節) *1980.07.01 Aoi Sangoshou (青い珊瑚礁) *1980.10.01 Kaze wa Aki Irou (風は秋色) *1981.01.21 Cherry Blossom *1981.04.21 Natsu no Tobira (夏の扉) *1981.07.21 Shiroi Parasol (白いパラソル) *1981.10.07 Kaze Tachinu (風立ちぬ) *1982.01.21 Akai Sweet Pea (赤いスイートピー) *1982.04.21 Nagisa no Balcony (渚のバルコニー) *1982.07.21 Komugiiro no Mermaid (小麦色のマーメイド) *1982.10.21 Nobara no Etude (野ばらのエチュード) *1983.02.03 Himitsu no Hanazono (秘密の花園) *1983.04.27 Tengoku no Kiss (天国のキッス) *1983.08.01 Glass no Ringo (ガラスの林檎) *1983.10.28 Hitomi wa Diamond (瞳はダイアモンド) *1984.02.01 Rock 'n Rouge *1984.05.10 Jikan no Kuni no Alice (時間の国のアリス) *1984.08.01 Pink no Mozart (ピンクのモーツァルト) *1984.11.01 Heart no Earring (ハートのイアリング) *1985.01.30 Tenshi no Wink (天使のウィンク) *1985.05.09 Boy no Kisetsu (ボーイの季節) *1985.06.24 DANCING SHOES *1987.04.22 Strawberry Time *1987.11.06 Pearl-White Eve *1988.04.14 〜Marrakech〜 (〜マラケッシュ〜) *1988.09.07 Tabidachi no Freesia (旅立ちはフリージア) *1989.11.15 Precious Heart *1990.04.30 All the way to Heaven *1990.07.15 THE RIGHT COMBINATION (with Donnie Wahlberg) *1990.10.01 who's that boy *1990.11.21 We Are Love *1992.02.05 Kitto, Mata Aeru… (きっと、また逢える…) *1992.08.01 Anata no Subete ni Naritai (あなたのすべてになりたい) *1993.04.21 Taisetsu na Anata (大切なあなた) *1993.05.21 A Touch of Destiny *1993.11.10 Kakowareta, Ai jing (かこわれて、愛jing) *1994.05.11 Mou Ichido, Hajime kara (もう一度、初めから) *1994.12.01 Kagayaita Kisetsu e Tabidatou (輝いた季節へ旅立とう) *1995.04.21 Suteki ni Once Again (素敵にOnce Again) *1996.04.22 Anata ni Aitakute 〜Missing You〜 (あなたに逢いたくて〜Missing You〜) *1996.04.24 Let's Talk About It *1996.05.17 I'll Be There For You (with Robbie Nevil) *1996.11.18 Sayonara no Shunkan (さよならの瞬間) *1996.12.10 Good For You *1997.04.23 Watashi Dake no Tenshi 〜Angel〜 (私だけの天使〜Angel〜) *1997.12.03 Gone with the Rain *1998.06.17 Koisuru Omoi 〜Fall in love〜 (恋する想い〜Fall in love〜) *1998.11.26 Touch the LOVE *1999.10.27 Kanashimi no Boat (哀しみのボート) *2000.05.17 20th Party *2000.06.07 Shanghai Love Song (上海ラヴソング) *2000.06.14 Unseasonable Shore *2000.09.27 True Love Story (with Go Hiromi) *2000.11.29 The Sound of Fire *2001.06.20 Anata Shika Mienai (あなたしか見えない) *2001.11.14 Ai♡Ai 〜100%♥Pure Love〜 (愛♡愛〜100%♥Pure Love〜) *2002.04.30 all to you *2002.06.05 Suteki na Ashita *2002.12.17 just for tonight *2003.06.04 Call me *2004.05.26 Aitai (逢いたい) *2004.07.07 Smile on me (with Ishibashi Takaaki) *2005.02.02 Eien Sae Kanjita Yoru (永遠さえ感じた夜) *2005.08.24 I'll fall in love *2005.09.21 Shiawase na Kimochi (しあわせな気持ち) *2006.04.26 bless you *2006.05.24 WE ARE. *2007.05.23 Namida ga Tada Koborerudake (涙がただこぼれるだけ) *2007.08.01 Manatsu no Yo no Yume (with Fujii Takashi; 真夏の夜の夢) *2007.11.21 Christmas no Yoru (クリスマスの夜) *2008.03.19 Hanabira Mau Kisetsu ni (花びら舞う季節に) *2008.06.25 Love is all *2008.10.22 Ano Kagayaita Kisetsu (あの輝いた季節) *2010.04.21 Idol Mitai ni Utawasete (アイドルみたいに歌わせて) *2010.05.05 Ikutsu no Yoake o Kazoetara (いくつの夜明けを数えたら) *2011.11.23 Tokubetsu na Koibito (特別な恋人) *2012.05.02 Namida no Shizuku (涙のしずく) *2013.05.22 LuLu!! *2013.10.30 Yume ga Samete (with Chris Hart; 夢がさめて) *2014.05.21 I Love You!! 〜Anata no Hohoemi ni〜 (I Love You!! 〜あなたの微笑みに〜) *2015.10.28 Eien no Motto Hate Made (永遠のもっと果てまで) Songs Written This section is incomplete. *Kuchibiru Network Gallery Category:Soloists Category:Female Category:People born in Showa Period Category:1962 Births Category:People from Fukuoka Category:Pisces Category:Blood Type A Category:March Births Category:1980 Debuts Category:Idol Category:70th NHK Kouhaku Uta Gassen Participants